


Disobedience in Society

by KaiOAnxiety



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOAnxiety/pseuds/KaiOAnxiety
Summary: Silneal Hadiya is a Tailkian, who never felt quite right with who they were assigned as when created. It got worse over time till they decided to cut their hair one day. Despite their caregivers being furious with them, Silneal managed to get them to allow it. When they became of legal age to leave their home, they left and began their adventure. They meet Tailkians like them and find out how terrible society could really be.
Kudos: 2





	Disobedience in Society

Before we can truly begin our story, you need to know a bit about the history of the Tailkians. The reason why the society became the way it is.

The Tailkians started off as a fairly normal species. They worked together and helped each other grow. Some took on the role of helping watch and protect young Tailkians, some built shelters to help protect from outside forces, others still collected supplies for their community. 

As time went on, Leaders and Businesses wanted more control and profit out of the Tailkians. They decided to force certain roles on them as soon as they were created. If you were born with long hair you stayed behind to create and raise the young, while Tailkians born with short hair were granted the privilege to build and were seen as important for survival. Short hair Tailkians were viewed as the stronger of the species. In the case of a Tailkian being born with medium hair, their parents and Tailkians who work in this field decided what role they shall have. Despite it being medium hair they still get labeled either L (Long Hair) or S (Short Hair).

It is important to know that the biology of Tailkians is so that any Tailkian can choose to be a carrier or producer. Despite having a choice over this part of their body, society made it so only short hair Tailkians are allowed to produce and long hair Tailkians have to carry. Over time, the roles for Tailkans got more strict about how they should be in society’s eyes. 

Eventually, society only wanted Tailkians who were born with long hair to serve and only unite with short hair. It was now viewed as natural despite evidence not supporting this. Tailkians began to feel trapped in the roles forced onto them by society, they could never unite with who they wished. If a Tailkian who had long hair or short hair was seen uniting with one of the same hair status, they were punished or worse, killed. So, Tailkians learned to force themselves to be what society wanted them to be, despite how much it hurt them. The ones with power were pleased with how they shaped society, giving them control and brainwashing the Tailkians who they viewed as weak.

As Tailkians advanced, some Tailkians created ways to alter their hair, either temporarily or permanently. The ones in power hated this, they didn’t want the ones they viewed as weak to gain freedom. So they did what they always did and caused it to be shameful to alter your hair. 

Now, our story can begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is a bit short, but it isn't really the start of the story. It gives you background knowledge that helps build the world.  
Please give me feed back!


End file.
